Think of Me
by Princess of Twilight
Summary: Se duas pessoas compartilharem uma, seus destinos estarão entrelaçados. Permanecerão como parte da vida uma da outra não importa o que aconteça." SoKai, Fluffy, Oneshot.


_**Bem, mais uma fic para a coleção de fics, minha primeira de Kingdom Hearts. Mas esta aqui é especial. Tem todo um significado para mim, e eu escolhi o dia de hoje para postá-la pois hoje é um dia especial em si (além de ser o último dia do ano e tudo mais xD). É para mim considerada mais como um presente - e era uma fic bem pessoal, tanto que era segredo para quase todo mundo (aiai, Ana, se não fosse por você...). Apesar disso, espero que quem leia aproveite e se divirta. Coloquem os cintos, vamos voar!**_

**Disclaimer: Claro, Kingdom Hearts e todos os seus personagens me pertencem, além dos de Final Fantasy e os da Disney. /NO**

**Ah, almost forgot! Sugiro que ouçam a música "Think of Me" (de O Fantasma da Ópera) durante a leitura. Procurem no Youtube, é fácil de achar. Got it Memorized? xD**

* * *

_**Think of Me**_

**A Kingdom Hearts fanfic **

* * *

_"Se duas pessoas compartilharem uma, seus destinos estarão entrelaçados. Permanecerão como parte da vida uma da outra não importa o que aconteça."_

* * *

Sem lutas, sem perigos e sem problemas. A vida se tornou realmente pacata desde que derrotaram Xemnas e retornaram do Reino da Escuridão. Reencontraram familiares, amigos e todos os outros que fizeram tanta falta durante aquela longa jornada. Narraram a mesma história tantas vezes que todos da Ilha já sabiam de suas aventuras. Alguns duvidaram de início, mas tiveram de concordar que a mesma história contada por um rato gigante e por seus dois guarda-costas animais soava bastante convincente.

A tarde caía naquele dia, com o Sol quase tocando o oceano. As ondas roçavam na areia e faziam aquele som tão característico, a tradução do silêncio cheio de vida. Ah, como sentiu saudade desse som, desse cheiro de mar, do frio da água cobrindo-lhe os pés descalços e o vento gelado soprando sobre seu rosto. Como sentiu saudade das brincadeiras de fim de dia, das pegadas na areia fina e dos dias feitos só para estar lá. Sentiu saudade das disputas, das promessas, de ficar olhando a noite chegar, sentado sobre a mesma árvore, sobre a mesma ilhota, ao lado dos dois melhores amigos.

Sentiu saudade dos sonhos por aventura, quando tudo era apenas inalcançável, e, como crianças que eram, o faziam sem medo nenhum. Sentia saudade dos dias mais parados, dias de trabalho sem trabalho, em que construir uma pequena jangada era o maior dos desafios. Sentia saudade até mesmo do antigo Riku, com suas idéias de liberdade e visão à frente da linha do horizonte.

Mas, acima de tudo, sentia saudades _dela_.

_Ela_, aquela que enchia seus dias de alegria e seu peito de esperança. _Ela_, que o fazia rir em meio às tristezas, sempre com um sorriso e uma presença contagiante. _Ela_ era como o Sol, que iluminava a todos ao redor e, especialmente para ele, mostrava o caminho. Era como a primeira estrela da noite, que possuía um brilho diferente das outras. Era única. Seu peito cantava alegremente uma mesma canção quando junto a _ela_.

A distância, ao invés de dar um fim à melodia, a tornou ainda mais bela e intensa. Agora, estar ao seu lado é ao mesmo tempo uma bênção e uma maldição: a música de seu coração é tão mais extraordinária, mas também muito mais acentuada. Sente-o bater tão rápido, de uma forma tão aguda que parece tentar pular pela garganta. A proximidade o deixa estático, suando frio, sem palavras. Fica perdido no brilho dos olhos, no som da voz, no perfume dos cabelos. Ela mudou tanto. Tudo mudou. Será que aquele mesmo sentimento antigo havia permanecido?

Apanhou uma pequena pedra próxima e a arremessou à água, na esperança de fazer esses pensamentos irem junto com ela. Olhou para a costa de águas cristalinas, que se distorcia e criava ondas à medida que a minúscula rocha se chocava contra ela. _Como seria bom voltar no tempo..._

- Hey, Sora! – O som de seu nome sendo chamado fisgou-lhe a atenção.

- Ei, Riku. – Ele esboçou um sorriso para o amigo, que se aproximava correndo. Foi diminuindo a velocidade gradativamente, até se abaixar e sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Já conseguiu se acostumar com essa rotina? – O mais alto perguntou, com seus cabelos prateados ao sabor do vento.

- Não completamente. – O comentário fez o outro rir.

- O mesmo aqui. É estranho... Tentar levar uma vida normal de novo. – Ele arregaçou as mangas da camisa até os ombros – Acordar cedo, usar aquele uniforme – Fez uma careta – Os horários, a falta de tempo... Achei que a minha vida não podia ficar mais difícil do que já era.

- É, mas pelo menos estamos em casa. – O comentário trouxe consigo um silêncio em que ambos apenas observavam a magnífica visão do pôr do Sol.

- E é muito bom estar de volta. –Riku passava os olhos pela paisagem, até avistar a ilha a que tanto iam quando mais novos, trazendo antigas lembranças da infância – Ei, espera, está faltando alguém aqui. – Ele disse apenas para testar a reação do amigo. Sora ficou calado, mas visivelmente mais agitado quando mencionou a falta de um membro do grupo. – Cadê a Kairi?

- Bem... Ela teve que ficar até mais tarde na Ilha para ajudar a arrumar o projeto da feira de hoje à noite. – Sora disse sem nem olhar para o lado, temendo denunciar o nervosismo, que era óbvio.

- E por que você não a esperou? – Ele perguntou só pra deixar o outro mais atrapalhado.

- É que... – Ele se deitou de costas sobre a areia, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Sabe, eu teria esperado... – Seus cabelos longos cobriam seus olhos.

- Eu sei, eu devia ter ficado lá, mas...

-... Como um bom namorado deve fazer. – Ele olhou de esguelha para o moreno, esperando que ele próprio acabasse de se encurralar.

- Exatamente... – Os olhos dele se arregalaram, percebendo o que havia dito. Sentou-se abruptamente – Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

- Ahá! Xeque-Mate! – Ele bagunçou os cabelos espetados do amigo e riu de sua genialidade – E então, já dividiram alguma das Frutas Paopu?

- Não... – Sora baixou a cabeça, desanimado.

- Ah, vamos lá, pelo menos UMA fruta! Essa é a lei. – Riku disse, em tom autoritário. Ficou calado por alguns segundos, para completar – Se bem que... Já não tem mais nenhuma.

- O quê???

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Acabaram. A árvore está completamente vazia. – Ele disse, olhando para o céu alaranjado.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Eu mesmo vi. Eu matei a minha primeira aula de hoje lá. – Ele disse com uma naturalidade que deixou Sora abismado. Ser do último ano do colegial deveria ter suas vantagens. [ou não]

- Estou perdido. – O moreno afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Riku observou-o pensativo.

- Olá garotos. – Alguém falou atrás dos dois jovens. Era ninguém menos do que Kairi, com seus cabelos vermelhos caindo sobre seus ombros, sorrindo – Do que estavam falando?

Sora retirou as mãos da frente do rosto e a encarou por alguns segundos, depois olhou para o amigo ao seu lado, que ria por trás da sua máscara de falsa serenidade, e depois voltou sua atenção para a garota. Abriu a boca para tentar inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas Riku fora mais rápido.

- O de sempre. A escola é um saco, o Sora é um idiota, essas coisas. – Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos, segurando-os contra o vento.

- O que você...? – O jovem de cabelos espetados teve uma vontade imensa de se levantar e argumentar, mas sentiu o olhar de Riku cair sobre ele, dizendo claramente: _nem tente, ou eu contarei a ela_. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Não diga isso, Riku! – Kairi tentava defender Sora, mas ria baixinho. Talvez houvesse certa verdade escondida nas palavras dele. – De qualquer forma – Ela tentou puxar outro assunto, rápido – Vocês vão vir para a comemoração de hoje à noite, não vão?

- Não sei. Talvez eu tenha outras coisas pra fazer. – Riku tentava achar um motivo para não dar as caras por lá, simplesmente porque ultimamente ele não se dispunha a fazer nada.

- Mentira. Você só está arranjando uma desculpa qualquer para não aparecer por lá. – A garota cruzou os braços e o encarou.

_Na mosca_. Riku suspirou pesadamente, vendo-se forçado a ir.

- E você, Sora? Você vai, não vai? – Kairi praticamente _implorava_ com os olhos. _Olhos tão lindos... Não!_ – Sora socou-se mentalmente.

- Ahn... Hum... Ah, claro... – Ele tentava reaprender a falar.

- Obrigada! – Seu rosto se iluminou.

O Sol já avançava para dentro das águas do mar àquela hora; A noite se aproximava.

- Venham comigo, eu vou mostrar pra vocês a decoração que fizemos. – Ela se levantou, sendo imitada por Sora. – Riku...

- Desculpem, tenho que tirar o gato da vizinha de cima da árvore. – Ele se levantou e passou as mãos pela calça, tirando parte da areia e dando-lhes as costas.

- Riku! Você é um mentiroso! A Sra. Taylor não tem um gato! – Kairi gritava, sendo ignorada.

- Eu sei. Até mais! – Ele olhou para os amigos atrás de si e correu para casa, que ficava a algumas quadras dali.

* * *

Os coqueiros da pequena Ilhota estavam todos cobertos por fitas coloridas, e sobre eles estavam ligadas várias cordas, cheias de bandeiras de todos os tipos, de todas as formas e de todos os tamanhos. O movimento crescia gradativamente quanto mais tarde ia ficando. Haviam muitas barracas, alinhadas, vendendo de tudo: desde doces a bijuterias. Algumas até mesmo ofereciam pequenos jogos para os pequenos, onde eles poderiam conseguir prêmios de acordo com sua pontuação.

- Vamos tentar! – Kairi pulou, animada, e correu para uma barraca, onde se lia "_Tiro ao Alvo_".

- Boa noite, senhorita. – O vendedor a cumprimentou – Quer tentar? É muito simples! Você só precisa segurar _isto – _Ele pegou uma espingarda de ar comprimido e mostrou para o casal de amigos – Mirar em uma das latas que temos ali – Ele apontou para uma série de prateleiras do outro lado da barraca, onde se encontravam várias latinhas de refrigerante, cada uma com uma numeração – E, quando maior o valor que conseguir, melhor será o seu prêmio!

Sora pôde ver os olhos da garota brilharem ao som da diversão que aparecia à sua frente.

- Vá em frente – O moreno colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, sorrindo.

Ela se sentiu muito mais encorajada e pegou a arma da mão do vendedor, enquanto ele colocava sobre o balcão várias rolhas, que serviriam como as balas. Carregando sua espingarda, Kairi simplesmente sorriu e se virou para frente, se concentrando nas pequenas latinhas que teria de acertar. Ela se curvou um pouco, colocando um de seus olhos próximos à saliência acima do cano e fechou o outro, mirando. Colocou a coronha apoiada em seu pequeno ombro e, finalmente, atirou.

A rolha voou até onde as latas se encontravam, mas, infelizmente, não acertou nenhuma. Kairi olhou desapontada para os pequenos objetos ainda intactos. Determinada, ela pegou outra rolha, mirou e atirou. De novo. De novo. E de novo. Em todas as tentativas, as latas continuaram no mesmo lugar.

- Ah, isso não é justo! – Ela fechou a cara – Eu queria ter acertado uma!

- Não fique assim, Kairi. Você foi muito bem! – Sora ria da expressão no rosto dela. Parecia uma criança quando não ganhava o brinquedo que queria na noite de Natal.

- E você, meu amigo? – O vendedor reapareceu, virando-se agora para Sora – Não vai tentar?

- Eu? Não, não sou muito bom nesse jogo. – Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos espetados.

- Não, você tem que tentar também! – Kairi puxou o amigo pelo braço - É minha oportunidade de mostrar que eu não sou _tão ruim_. – Ela enfatizou as duas últimas palavras.

Vendo que não tinha saída, Sora se armou de uma das espingardas e pediu algumas rolhas ao vendedor, que sorria todo o tempo. Ele se curvou, mirou por alguns segundos e, quando estava prestes a atirar, ouviu a ruiva gritar:

- Vai, Sora!

Imediatamente, toda a sua concentração escoou pelo ralo. Seu cotovelo que estava apoiado no balcão escorregou, fazendo-o mover bruscamente o cano da arma e atirar. Todos tentaram se proteger da "bala perdida", abaixando-se o mais rápido que podiam. A rolha foi atirada no teto da barraca, ricocheteou pelas barras de ferro e, _inimaginavelmente_, acertou a menor lata de todas, que estava bem no centro das prateleiras. Todos estavam boquiabertos.

- Oh meu... _Deus_... – Kairi mal conseguia falar.

- _Caramba_...! – O vendedor se levantou vagarosamente e olhou para a latinha amassada, ainda chocado – Você acabou de... _Acertar_ a lata com o valor mais alto... _Ninguém_ nunca tinha feito isso...

Mais silêncio, enquanto todos os olhares eram dirigidos à Sora.

- Bem, regras são regras... Aqui está o seu prêmio. – O vendedor entregou uma pequena bolsa preta ao jovem, ainda que meio relutante.

Sora não sabia o que fazer. Ainda não acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Eu _não_ acredito! Você acabou de fazer algo completamente _irreal_! – Kairi pulava, radiante – Se eu não tivesse visto com meus _próprios olhos_, diria que foi tudo mentira!

- Digo o mesmo. – Ele disse, e ambos começaram a rir, meio desconcertados.

- Mas afinal, o que foi que você ganhou? – Ela se aproximou, e ele mostrou-a a pequena bolsa preta que havia recebido do vendedor – Que estranho, algo tão pequeno, não?

Sora apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Abra, vamos ver o que tem dentro!

Quando ele se preparava para desamarrar a fita que mantinha a bolsa fechada, ouviram uma voz vinda das caixas de som penduradas pelos coqueiros e voltaram suas atenções para o pequeno palco improvisado ao longe. O Prefeito estava fazendo um pequeno discurso.

- Amigos e amigas de Destiny Islands! – O homem começou, ajeitando o microfone – Estamos aqui hoje reunidos para celebrar mais um ano de nossa querida cidade. Mais um ano que foi conquistado com dedicação e com o apoio de todos vocês presentes. Numa noite como essa, há mais ou menos duzentos anos, foi fundada a... – Sora não pôde mais manter os olhos sobre o Prefeito pois alguém o puxava para longe da multidão que havia se formado.

- Vamos, meu pai vai ficar discursando até amanhã se ninguém for lá e o fizer parar. – A ruiva continuou segurando-o e caminharam por um tempo, até que ele notou que estavam de mãos dadas. Seu rosto tornou-se vermelho num piscar de olhos. Kairi não chegou a perceber a situação em que se encontravam até estarem bem distantes do aglomerado de gente.

- Me-me desculpe! – A jovem desfez o contato e olhou para baixo, envergonhada.

- Está... Tudo bem... – Sora fez o mesmo, corando violentamente. Internamente, ele gritava como um louco, comemorando.

Um silêncio constrangedor se formou, em que um não olhou na direção do outro. Ouviam apenas o som das ondas que se formavam próximas e eram iluminados pelo brilho das estrelas. Era uma noite sem lua. Repentinamente, Kairi começou a caminhar pela pequena ponte que dava acesso à ilha onde se encontrava a Árvore Paopu. O rapaz não sabia se deveria acompanhá-la ou se deveria ficar para trás, esperando-a.

Ele a seguiu.

**Think of me, think of me fondly,  
****(**_Pense em mim, pense em mim com carinho,_**) ****  
**

**When we've said goodbye.  
****(**_Quando nos despedirmos._**)**

**  
Remember me once in a while –  
****(**_Lembre-se de mim de vez em quando -_** )  
**

**Please promise me you'll try.  
****(**_Por favor, prometa-me que irá tentar._**)**

Kairi aproximou-se da árvore, que era estranhamente curvada, e se sentou sobre ela. Sora a observou por algum tempo, caminhando tão vagarosamente que parecia estar parado. A luz das estrelas a iluminava, de forma que ela parecia ter luz própria.

**  
When you find that, once**** again, you long  
****(**_Quando achar aquilo que tanto deseja,_**)**

**to take your heart back and be free ****–  
****(**_Venha buscar o seu coração e fique livre -_** )  
**

**If you ever find a moment  
****(**_E se você tiver um momento_**)**

**  
Spare a thought for me...  
****(**_Pense um pouco em mim..._**)**

O jovem se aproximou da ruiva e sentou-se ao seu lado, numa parte mais baixa da árvore. Continuaram sem se olhar ou falar. Sua cabeça começou a viajar, como naquela tarde.

**We never said our love was evergreen,  
****(**_Nós nunca dissemos que o nosso amor era perfeito,_**)**

**  
Or as unchanging as the sea –  
****(**_Nem imutável como o mar -_** )**

**  
But if you can still remember,  
****(**_Mas se ainda puder se lembrar,_**)**

**  
Stop and think of me...  
****(**_Pare e pense em mim..._**)**

Passaram tanto tempo distantes, tanto tempo sem se ver. Será que ela ainda pensava da mesma maneira que ele? Será que aquela promessa feita naquele lugar tão especial, naquele _lugar secreto_... Para os dois, ainda vivia da mesma maneira?

**Think of all the things  
****(**_Pense em todas as coisas_**)  
**

**We've shared and seen –  
****(**_Que passamos e vimos -_**)  
**

**Don't think about the way  
****(**_Não pense em como_**)  
**

**things might have been...  
****(**_As coisas deviam ter sido..._**)**

Lembrava de como sua vida era antes, e no que ela havia se transformado. Será que valeu a pena? Ele sentia falta de como as coisas era antes. Ele sentia falta do tempo perdido.

**Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned  
****(**_Pense em mim, quando acordava silenciosa e resignada_**)  
**

**Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind  
****(**_Me imagine, tentando de todas as formas afastá-lo de meus pensamentos_**)**

Ele sofrera tanto para deixar de pensar nela... Mas não conseguira. Era impossível, na verdade. _Quem poderia_, afinal?

**Recall those days, look back on all those times  
****(**_Lembre daqueles dias, relembre aquela época_**)  
**

**Think of the things we'll never do  
****(**_Pense nas coisas que nunca faremos_**)**

**  
There will never be a day, when I won't think of you...  
****(**_Nunca haverá um dia em que eu não pense em você..._**)**

Pensar em como poderia ter sido seu passado o incomodava. Nada poderia ser feito agora. Deveria olhar para frente. Suspirou pesadamente... E foi então que percebeu que ainda segurava a pequena bolsa preta entre as mãos. O que será que havia ali? Ele colocou dois dedos dentro dela, puxando um papel branco delicadamente dobrado e o abriu.

"_Se duas pessoas compartilharem uma, seus destinos estarão entrelaçados. Permanecerão como parte da vida uma da outra não importa o que aconteça."  
__- Lenda da Fruta Paopu_

Sora conhecia aquela lenda desde que era criança. Mas ela não fazia mais sentido, agora que não havia mais nenhuma fruta na árvore. Ele notou que ainda havia algo dentro da bolsa, então a virou em sua mão e o que viu o deixou simplesmente embasbacado. Ele deu um sorriso. Mas não um sorriso qualquer. Um sorriso iluminado. Como o Sol. Como o primeiro raio da manhã.

_**Long ago, it's seems so long ago,  
**__**(**__Faz tanto tempo, parece que faz tanto tempo,__**)  
**_

_**how young and innocent we were!  
**__**(**__Quão pequenos e inocentes nós éramos!__**)  
**_

_**She may not remember me,  
**__**(**__Talvez ela não se lembre de mim,__**)  
**_

_**but I remember her...  
**__**(**__Mas eu me lembro dela...__**)**_

- Kairi. – O rapaz a chamou, mas ela continuava não querendo olhá-lo nos olhos, ainda muito nervosa - Feche os olhos!

Ela estranhou a proposta de início, mas fechou os olhos de qualquer forma. Não via nada, e também parecia que Sora não estava mais ao seu lado. Estava começando a ficar mais nervosa. Então ela sentiu. Algo estava descendo ao redor de seu pescoço. Parecia um colar, ou algo parecido. Mais um momento de silêncio se seguiu, e, quando ela achou que o amigo já havia terminado e ela tentou abrir os olhos, ele a impediu.

- Não! – Ele disse, sua voz estava falhando. Nervosismo?

Ela então continuou de olhos fechados, somente uma escuridão à sua frente. Quando já estava começando a ficar impaciente, ela sentiu algo a tocar. Algo quente e macio. Algo tocava seus lábios naquele momento. Ela sentiu todo o sangue do seu corpo correr para a sua face, fazendo sua mente fugir da face da Terra. Estava louca, estava imaginando coisas? Ela não queria abrir os olhos para tentar descobrir. Estava tudo tão perfeito para ser quebrado tão cedo. Logo, a sensação acabou, e ela sentiu um vazio enorme em seu estômago. Ah, havia despertado de seu sonho... Então braços a puxaram, e ela sentiu-se acolhida novamente.

- Eu te amo, Kairi. – Sora sussurrava em seu ouvido, baixinho – Eu te amo, mais do que tudo nesse mundo! Mais do que a força que faz o meu coração bater, mais do que tudo que é importante pra mim! Não posso mais viver sem você, sem contar o que sinto. Me desculpe se isso não for o que você sente por mim, mas eu não podia mais viver escondendo esse sentimento!

Eles se afastaram, e ela permaneceu calada. Isso fez o coração de Sora doer. Ele estava tão feliz por ter finalmente contado, e ela não o correspondia. Não mais. Ele sabia. Ele sentiu os olhos arderem, mas os fechou para que ela não o visse chorar.

- Desculpe! – O garoto de cabelos espetados dizia agitado – Me perdoe! – E ele se preparou para levantar. Mas não pôde. Estava sendo praticamente _estrangulado_.

- Seu bobo! Idiota! Eu odeio você!!! – Kairi gritava e chorava em seu ombro – Como você pôde dizer isso? Eu te amo, Sora! Mais do que tudo o que eu poderia querer, eu quero você! Eu te amo! Eu amo um idiota, mas eu te amo! – Ela apertava o rosto contra seu pescoço, molhando a gola de sua camisa. Oh, essa sensação de novo. Anjos em coro. Luz divina. Paraíso. Sentia-se lá agora. Ele repousou a cabeça sobre a dela, rindo. Verdadeiramente agora.

Quando sentiu que a ruiva havia parado de chorar, ele se afastou um pouco para poder encará-la. Estava tão linda, seus olhos pareciam diamentes. Ainda que os diamantes falhassem miseravelmente perante os olhos dela.

**Flowers fade, the fruits ****of the summer fade,  
****(**_As flores perecem, as frutas do verão perecem,_**)  
**

**they have their seasons, so do we  
****(**_Elas tem suas estações, assim como nós_**)  
**

**but please promise me that, sometimes,  
****(**_Mas por favor prometa que, de vez em quando,_**)  
**

**you will think...  
****(**_Você vai pensar..._**)**

**...of me.  
****(**_...em mim__._**)**

- Eu te amo – Ele disse.

- Eu te odeio. – Ela rebateu.

- É mentira. – Ele a olhou nos olhos.

- Eu sei. – A jovem sorriu. E logo estavam juntos novamente, lábios colados um no outro, como se nunca houvessem se separado.  
**  
**- Ah, aí estão vocês. Sabem quanto tempo eu... Oh, meu... – Riku chegou e ficou paralisado quando viu a cena - Opa. Acho que vou, tipo, ajudar a Sra. Taylor com o gato. Aposto que ela tem mais de um! – Riku foi correndo, saindo tão rápido quanto havia aparecido.

O casal olhou para o amigo, rindo de tudo aquilo. Kairi então lembrou-se da sensação de ter algo sendo colocado ao redor do pescoço. Olhou para baixo, e viu que, em seu peito, estava pendurada metade de um pingente. Metade de uma estrela. Metade de uma Paopu. O pequeno objeto era exatamente como uma, mas era todo dourado, e muitas vezes menor que a fruta original. Olhou para Sora e viu que, em seu pescoço, havia a outra metade. Haviam finalmente dividido uma. Estariam ligados para sempre.

Ela o abraçou mais uma vez, sentindo ser abraçada na mesma intensidade. Mesmo que o mundo mude, mesmo que não possam estar um do lado do outro, ela sabia: O amor que sentiam era verdadeiro. E, para ele, não existiam barreiras.

Fin

* * *

**Oh, o fim... Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de dedicar esta fanfic para a pessoa que deu real sentido à ela, e sem essa pessoa essa fic jamais existiria. Faz exatamente um ano que nos tornamos namorado e namorada, mas para mim, parece que foi ontem. Thiago, my hero, este é meu pequeno presente para você. Espero que tenha gostado. _Te amo, muito mais do que ontem e muito menos do que amanhã!_ Você faz minha vida muito mais feliz.**

**Tenho que agradecer também à Ana, que, mesmo sendo uma yaoi fangirl SoraxRiku ferrenha, leu minha história e disse (DISSE) ter gostado muito. Eu só sirvo pra escrever romances, mesmo. xD**

**Agradeço também a todos que lerem a fic e, sentindo-se à vontade, mande um review. Digam o que gostaram, o que não gostaram, mas sempre críticas construtivas. A autora agradece. ^-^**

**_Vou ficando por aqui, 2010 batendo à porta. Feliz Ano Novo a todos, e que, se este ano não foi bom para você, melhores coisas virão no próximo. Mas, se este ano foi bom, 2010 será ainda melhor. Boas Festas!_**

* * *

Riku tirando o gato da vizinha da árvore**® - By Ana (obrigada pela singela contribuição)**


End file.
